ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
亞力山德利亞城
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy IX * 類型: 莫古利王 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關任務: 逃離亞力山德利亞城 * 活動時間: 3月2日16:00-3月16日15:59 (UTC+8) * 召喚時間: 3月2日16:00-3月22日15:59 (UTC+8) King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 故事 Gaia--a blue planet. Its crystal core gives birth to all life upon it, and welcomes life's inevitable return. Civilization has thrived for millenia blessed by a long period of peace. The Mist Continent at Gaia's center, however, now faces civil unrest. The Kingdom of Alexandria, ruled by Queen Brahne, has begun invading its neighbors. Princess Garnet, the queen's only daughter, escapes from Alexandria Castle one night and meets the thief, Zidane. Together they mean to stop the war. 獎勵 專有= 專有獎勵 |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| 素材= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 亞力山德利亞城 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Soldier |boss = Black Mage Type B |drop = }} |-| 中級= 亞力山德利亞城 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用極限技 |mission-3 = 使用白魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Black Mage Type B Soldier |boss = Black Mage Type C |drop = }} |-| 上級= 亞力山德利亞城 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用魔法3次以上 |mission-3 = 終結 Zorn 5回合內 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Black Mage Type B Black Mage Type C Soldier |boss = Thorn Zorn |drop = }} |-| 超級= 亞力山德利亞城 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技3次以上 |mission-3 = 終結 bandersnatch使用魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Black Mage Type B Black Mage Type C Soldier Thorn Zorn |boss = Bandersnatch |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 亞力山德利亞城 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 戰鬥中無兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-3 = 終結 貝特麗克絲 使用極限技 |mission-4 = 隊伍不超過4人 (包含同行) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Bandersnatch Black Mage Type B Black Mage Type C Soldier Thorn Zorn |boss = 貝特麗克絲 |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= 亞力山德利亞城 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 戰鬥中無兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-3 = 使用道具不超過3次 |mission-4 = 隊伍不超過4人 (包含同行) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Bandersnatch Black Mage Type B Black Mage Type C Soldier Thorn Zorn |boss = 貝特麗克絲 |drop = }} Boss (魔人級) 能力 * Cure: Restore HP (10%) to caster. * Thunder Slash: Lightning magic damage (3x) to one enemy. * Stock Break: Physical damage (5x) to all enemies. * Shock: Lightning physical damage (4x) to one enemy and inflict paralyze (100%) to one enemy. Tips * 黃金炸彈會出現在覺醒和魔人級, 掉落500代幣。 * 丹塔利安會出現在覺醒和魔人級, 掉落1000代幣。 * 索恩, 球球, 和烏鴉斗篷可以確保小怪掉落量為最多。 * 佐恩和索恩降低四圍無效。 * 貝特麗克絲會造成麻痺。 * 百閃+雷抗100+麻痺免疫可以單刷魔人級，小怪可以跳過，小怪有46代幣。 * 食人, 迪亞波羅斯有效 * Does not include drops from Golden Bomb and Tantarian